


Khalid Means Immortal

by FrostyLee



Series: Teacup [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV), The Big C (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Death is a character, F/F, It Gets Better, M/M, Nonbinary Lee Fallon, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, kind of follows s3, non con restraints, time is a character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 20:31:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyLee/pseuds/FrostyLee
Summary: Mason captures Lee, Hannibal, and Will from Italy. He knows of Death and wants them for himself, deciding to keep them. Then Hannibal and Will are let loose to wreak havoc.





	Khalid Means Immortal

Mason watched an unconscious Lee with malicious glee. He'd caught Dr. Lecter as well as Will Graham off guard and in doing so, caught himself someone who he didn’t expect to catch so easily knowing what they were. Whispers came from all over of a being who had power over Death that walked the Earth. Just tales and stories he'd heard as a child.

More recently Papa, while he lay dying, told Mason of what he was seeing as it happened. Two skeletal figures standing at the door, waiting for him. Mason himself hadn't seen them but Papa never lied to him, and would never lie to him about something so serious. Papa spoke of the door opening before another being walked through and spoke to him. If anyone else besides Mason sat next to the bed, they'd believe the words coming out of Papa’s mouth would have been ramblings. The descriptive words that flowed were unbelievably exact to the being Mason now had resting on his bed.

Cordell had administered a sedative to keep Lee quiet and asleep. The other two not so much.

Dr. Lecter, Mason could tell, kept his lividness in check. A moment of his mask dropping had given him away. Instead of branding the good doctor, like he'd originally planned, he branded Lee. Lecter and Graham were made to watch as their unconscious lover’s back burned with the Verger name. Not that either of them were happy about it but the two had very limited options of what they could do. Lee would forever bare the mark of the Verger name, who in turn would belong to the family in theory should Will not get to them in time.

Speaking of Will, he fought his restraints as Mason laughed. Lecter may have been livid but Will Graham _furiously_ thought of all the ways he could kill Mason. He bit Cordell’s cheek in retaliation at dinner after he found out about the man wanting his face and to eat Dr. Lecter with it. The two figured that he would be keeping Lee for himself and something happened between them. Something he couldn't quite figure out.

It was time for desert though, no more thoughts were wasted on dinner when all he wanted to do was take Lee for himself. See what made them tick. The man felt himself quiver in anticipation, all of it for what he was about to do and all the delicious sounds he’d be hearing soon enough. Those thoughts made him a little hot under the collar.

Mason arrived to his room soon enough. Shortly after entering he removed Lee’s shirt slowly and carefully. No point in waking them up before the real fun started. The purple sweater Lee wore was thrown somewhere behind him as he pulled himself on the bed to give a once over on his new property. They were so stunning it made Mason’s mouth water. A little older for his normal tastes but he’d make do with what he owned. After all, Lee now belonged to him to do with as he pleased.

He watched while his hands ran down Lee’s chest slowly before tweaking a nipple. That earned him a whimper but he needed more than that, he needed every little noise that he knew Lee would be capable of providing. For every noise he got, he thought about going that much easier on the enby but threw that thought out as soon as he thought it for he wanted to milk this for all it was worth. With Lecter and Graham being held captive Mason knew no interruption could happen.

The man was growing impatient with himself and started moving his hands even further down. His mouth found the place where the neck met the shoulder and before he thought too much on it, bit down as hard as possible causing Lee to start bleeding after the skin broke under Mason’s teeth. Lee cried out and awoke instantly. They pushed against the body above them but Mason prepared for such. He quickly took both of Lee’s hands into his own.

“Ah ah, Lee Fallon.” At Lee’s groggy anger, Mason grinned evilly. “I know all about you. Papa told me exactly what you looked like before you took his soul away. I knew what I was looking for. Lo and behold, I find you with Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham. They must really be something for Death to stick around them.” The anger mixed with shock before Mason ran a finger gently down Lee’s cheek. “Oh yes, I know about that too and now you’re mine.”

“What?” It was then that Lee felt the pain coming from their back while Mason grinned all the more, splitting his face menacingly. Shock turned to horror when they fully realized the weight of Mason’s words and the man couldn’t help but feel proud of what he had accomplished. “What have you done?” The pain was in the middle of their back, which Mason had known as his pleasure shown on his face. “Death won’t be enough for you but nothing will stop them from killing you.” That was enough of that. Mason forced a kiss on Lee while he kept a hold of the other’s wrists. He would have all of Lee no matter what.

“Soon, you won’t have to look at my face anymore. I plan on obtaining Graham’s face for my own. You won’t have any complaints then, would you? Not when I’d look exactly like him.” Mason continued going through with what he was doing before Lee regained consciousness. He tied Lee’s wrists together and secured them to the headboard so they couldn’t use their hands to fight him off. By then he thought he’d gotten through to Lee when they started shaking but realized they were laughing instead of being terrified.

“Hannibal and Will aren’t going to let you touch either of them as you have me. I guarantee you that. Even if it wasn’t exactly like this, they can both be sadistic and stubborn.” They pulled at their restraints with a smile that seemed amused. The words ran through Mason’s head but eventually dismissed them as unimportant as he wet his fingers with saliva. “Don’t doubt they’ll get out of whatever you put them into, sweetheart. I’ll place bets on this, you’ll be dead by daylight.” Lee closed their mouth to keep their scream in when Mason started stretching them with three fingers right away.

“Oh no, I don’t think so. You’ll give me all those sweet screams. I plan on savoring you while I have the opportunity before the face surgery in about an hour. The look on both their faces when I tell them of what I did to you.” Mason chose that moment to enter Lee, running out of patience to wait any longer. Delicious whimpers and cries left the enby and Mason thought of each one as a delicate note to his ears. He didn’t want to climax too fast but he also didn’t want to go slow either. Hard and fast was the route that was chosen which drew a scream from Lee. Both of them could feel the blood dripping out of Lee as Mason took his own pleasure.

Bound and helpless, Lee could do nothing but pray to whoever listened they would be saved this night. Saved and revenge be taken in their name for what Mason did. At one point Lee thought they passed out but soon realized they were becoming numb to the pain. It became a bad thing when they started blacking out. Knowing what they felt became too much even though they needed to stay awake in case Mason tried anything more.

Mason came with one more thrust when he realized Lee stayed flaccid the whole time. He was hoping maybe Death would enjoy themselves too even just a little bit so he could gloat to Lecter and Graham about getting Lee off but too late. Not like it mattered now that the enby belonged to him. They would have more opportunities to get to know one another. Patience had never been a strong suit of Mason’s though his mother had tried several times to instill the lesson in him. Of course it never worked and by the time Mason and Margot had grown into their teens, she disappeared.

The question of what happened to her would be something he needed to ask Lee at a later date seeing as they were Death and knew every soul who’d been reaped. Now Mason watched Lee sleep with satisfaction, observing the marks he’d put over their body. When Cordell came in to get him prepared for the face surgery, Mason would warn him not to touch Lee. Death would be his and only his. No one else would have them. Not even his confidant who he shared much with. It was more about possession then protectiveness.

“I'll be back for round two later, Death. For now, I have some other business to take care of. Graham and Lecter need to know their places on the food chain.” Mason moved himself back to his wheelchair and secured himself into it after realizing Lee was barely awake. The sheets bloodied from the careless way mason raped them. Cordell waited by the door and with a few pointed looks from Mason on his way past, the man never once looked into the room where the bed still held Lee bound and naked for all the world to see.

“Is Lecter comfortable where you put him?” They discussed before how Hannibal would be placed with the pigs and tied down so he wouldn’t get away a second time. Cordell nodded with a sadistic grin and it wasn’t long before Mason mirrored the glee he observed on Cordell’s face. “Excellent. Keep him there while the surgery proceeds. Wouldn’t want to take any risks. Though we’ll also want to be careful with Graham, after all he did take a bite out of you.”

Revenge built in Cordell’s dark eyes, promising a reckoning for what Graham had done. Mason would love to watch but knew it impossible as he would most likely be under within seconds of Cordell administering anesthesia. He knew his bodyguard and confidant couldn't wait for the moment where he would be able to do whatever he wished to Graham. Mason had a bit of an idea already but patience was indeed a virtue and they would both have what they wanted soon enough.

“Enough waiting, let’s start.” Mason saw the set up and couldn’t help making a comment towards Graham. “Once I have your face, Death will certainly have no more problems with having me.” Absolute anger filled the other’s eyes when he thought over every single meaning behind Mason’s words. One conclusion stayed at the forefront making his glare red hot, casting his eyes in an immortal glow. It was a trick of the light, he was sure.

Next thing Mason knew, he was waking up with his face feeling odd. He yelled for Cordell but as soon as he raised the mirror, it became apparent Cordell wouldn’t be coming. Turning towards his bed, Cordell’s face fell off his and he found Lee sitting up with Will observing the damage upon them. Hannibal stood in the doorway with a bloody ax. Whimpers came from Lee but Will shushed them gently, trying to calm them and their pain.

“Now?” Will wanted to wait until they were all far away but if Lee was hurting as much as he thought then they needed the healing now. It all came down to Lee’s nod and Will started after it was given. He breathed deeply, waving his hand over Lee’s wrists first and foremost. The bruises from the restraints disappeared, as if time was being reversed to before Lee got any marks. Just like the bruises, Will moved to other hurts Mason left upon Lee’s skin. The Verger brand upon their back disappeared within moments, the relief from Lee was palpable.

“Darling.” Lee smiled weakly at Will, letting him know they were mostly fine if not already burying the memory deep in their mind. “Hannibal, please.” The man handed the ax to Will when he was finished healing Lee. Hannibal then helped Lee into different clothing as Mason had ruined what they were wearing when having his way with them. Clothing would be crucial to Lee for a while after they all left and their lovers would help anyway way they could. Lee clung to Hannibal who had no choice but to scoop them up in his arms and carry them.

“Alana, Margot, do what you will to him. He’ll deserve it.” Will spoke to the two woman while holding back his anger. He wanted to kill Mason for what he took from Lee but it would be healthy and an experience for Margot to kill him herself. “Make him pay or so help me I’ll come for him and you and Alana until after your lives end. Then, if you three are reincarnated, I’ll know and come for you all once more in an endless cycle. Do not test me on this.”

They both looked frightened after his small monologue. Will didn’t care though. His lover of a thousand plus lifetimes had been violated in the worst of ways. No one, not even hell itself, would stop Will from getting his retribution. Margot nodded past her grief, turning her attention to her brother.

“Wait.” Hannibal stopped walking at Lee’s request, more than curious of what they could say to either woman. “Margot?” She tuned to them, showing the teartracks on her face left from the mascara meticulously put on that morning. “I have something for you. Something Mason stole that I wanted to give back. To give to Will.” Her breath stuttered, her knees feeling weak. Alana helped her over, wanting to hope beyond hope Lee meant what she thought.

A glowing ball of light fell into Margot’s outstretched hand. Her son’s soul. Hers and Will’s. The small thing was fragile but still fresh enough to be put back into the body of the baby. She curled her hand around it with a sob and so much gratitude Will felt a small bit of regret for threatening her. His words needed to be said to get his point across though, That he wouldn’t regret.

“That child is dead.” Mason growled out from behind the group who forgot about him. He was furious someone was trying to take away all his hard work of having some sort of leverage over Margot. When he broke Lee, he would’ve made them change into a woman to have however many children he could get out of them. Death would be his until his own death, if he didn’t convince Lee to give him immortal life. Now those plans were ruined as he watched Hannibal carry them. The enby’s words from earlier echoed in Mason’s mind and he became a bit scared without showing it. “He has been for-”

“Half an hour, two seconds, and five milliseconds.” Lee pinned Mason with their stare. “You need not forget I am Death. I can carry souls around who are recently lost and deceased. Breathe life back into them so their body will reverse it’s decaying state. Think about that in your last moments before Hades, Anubis, and Lucifer claim you; if not any others. Anubis and Hades particularly will have fun with you.”

Will sighed, as he knew what would be the next words out of Lee’s mouth. They both dabbled in each culture and religion. The two got bored quickly in certain ones and decided to cause a little mischief. That being said, this was bound to get some interesting reactions from everyone in the room.

“After all, Anubis is my son and Hades is my grandson.” They all didn’t understand the full implications of the statement but they knew it meant much more than simple words. “Don’t ever again underestimate who you screw around with, Mason. My family won’t let you forget it.” Lee rested a hand on Hannibal’s neck, signalling they were done. Will eyes the three people left in the room for a final time before following his lovers into the night.

A week later, Lee rested on the riverbank next to the Nile River. Speaking about their family made them ache to see all of them terribly. Anubis was their first stop to see, bringing back memories of when the god was just a boy. Will and Lee, who didn’t go by those names back then, took care of him while they oversaw what they needed to in their own roles. Having him made them bond all the more, after bringing Greek gods into the world by accident.

“Mason is dead and a Verger baby survived a tragedy. Alana and Margot are expecting another one.” Will came to stand next to where Lee was sitting. The enby leaned against Will’s leg after a moment of silence. Will knew they worried overly so when meeting up with very old family. Just because no one believed in gods and goddesses anymore doesn’t mean they didn’t still walk around in plain sight. “I can feel him, sweetheart. He’s still alive.” His hand found Lee’s short curls to run through them, wanting to calm them down in some way.

“By the fires of the underworld you left me with, if you speak that thought I’m going to do my best to drown you in the river.” The voice was unmistakable and Lee was up in a flash. Their and Will’s son went from only a feeling to flesh and bone and blood. “Yaya, Father.” Parents and child looked one another up and down before embracing. “You both look good. What names do you go by now?”

Anubis looked simple but well put together. Long curls in a messy bun and sharp features. A small button nose but a wide mouth, his eyes one of each from his parents. Broad shoulders and well built. He was of a bigger build but not much bigger than Hannibal’s. Will and Lee both agreed he wasn’t having any problems with money or love. Something that was wonderful to see with one of their children.

“You as well.” Lee didn’t want to let go but knew they had to. Anubis could tell though and kept them close, leaving an arm around their shoulder. “Lee Fallon for myself and Will Graham for your father. Did you meet Hannibal?” They got a confirmation and worried for a moment. “What did you think?”

“He’s really good for you. Much better than Mason Verger.” Anubis hissed the name with anger and hatred. It was obvious he had found out what happened between the man and his parent. The god would not abide by it, no matter how much the soul pleaded for mercy now that he knew better. “His plans for you were more than the horrid ones he had for his own sister. He has not yet faced Hades wrath but we agreed we would share the torture for the rest of his undead life.”

“Good. Hannibal agreed I suspect?” Will got an affirmative with a sadistic smile. “I’m willing to bet he may have even given you some ideas.” The silence from his son had him smiling as well. “Perfect.”

“Come on.” Lee rolled their eyes at the antics. “I want you to get to know him. We’re all in a permanent relationship now and it wouldn’t be a bad idea to bond with him. Hades is meeting him next and I don’t want you ruining the surprise of Hannibal to him. Understand? You all need to bond with him.”

Anubis nodded with a softer smile. He knew how important it was to Lee to have them bond with someone new that they wanted in their life forever. Other than Will, there really wasn’t anyone. So it must be important for both his parents that everyone in the family meet this Hannibal.

“Lee, Will. Lunch is ready.” The sight of Hannibal in sweatpants and a t-shirt with windswept hair would always be a strange sight to see after always seeing him in a three piece suit. One thing that made them love Hannibal all the more. He was willing to change his entire wardrobe for the sake of going in hiding with them while meeting their family. “Anubis? A pleasure. My name is Hannibal Lecter.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little difficult to write but it was for the most part interesting. I am in no way condoning what has happened in this fic. The interesting part was after the bad part of this that I will most likely never write again. Also, shout out to Kai for the title <3 <3
> 
> Always a pleasure writing!
> 
> *[main twitter](https://twitter.com/FrostyLeeGraham)* *[writing twitter](https://twitter.com/ValorFallon)* *[tumblr](https://frostyleegraham.tumblr.com/)*


End file.
